Howard Family Chronicles
by ToxicDr.NormandyBobHowardXIX
Summary: The Chronicles of the Howard Family.  Book I: The beginning years of Toxic Dr. Normandy Bob Howard.  These are the only recovered documents of the first of my bloodline.  This journal is for my family heritage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

These are the only recovered journal entries from my oldest known ancestor.

Entry 1: Day 15. I have been imprisoned by the Imperials of Cyrodiil, the reason is still unknown to me. When I first arrived from my adventures in Morrowind, I was greeted with slight hostility. Was it because i am argonian, or are people that on edge? I heard chatter the fisrt few nights I spent at The Ill Omen Inn, it was talk of the Deadra and Oblivion. The dark elf who was taken along side me from the inn was executed this morning. He shared the cell across from me. I must admit that he was my only friend in this strange province. Now I wish I would have never left Black Marsh, my home, and my family.

Day 21. They brought an older imperial man in today, he was trying to resist as they put him in the cell. He claims to be a member of the blades. He begged me to talk to him. I discovered that he was charged with tyranny, and conspiring the execution of Emperor Uriel Septim. All I can wonder is if it is the truth, but now the thought of grass and trees seems like a fantasy. Does life exist outside this cell or are we all prisoners of a greater purpose? I have been praying to the gods that they send me a sign, a siple ray of hope, so I know that I am not forgotten.

Day 38. Executioners came today, they placed a black hood on the old man today and escorted he and myself to the Emperor's Hall. The Imperial city is one of vast beauty, and ethnicity. What I thought to be the day of my death was simply my trial,  
>and I have been charged with theft of a horse, and sentenced to 10 years in prison. Distant memories of home and of my travels have been flooding my dreams with fear that I am dead already. If I die here I wish that these few documents of my life arrive to my family. I miss my dearest Bargna, and the feeling of my own warm bed.<p>

Day 173. There was some commotion out side the prison a while ago, I think the guards are at war with an unknown alliance.  
>I can only hope that the forces pushing towards this cell have intentions of freeing the prisoners.<p>

Day 174. I am free! The emperor has allowed me free passage all I had to do was take the Ammulet of Kings to Jauffre.  
>Now my hope of returning home has found a flaw. My adventures in Cyrodiil have just begun.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kavach

Entry 214: I have met Jauffre, and have learned that Uriel Septim has another son who is still alive, a true heir to the throne. I am now traveling to the monestary in Kavach, where I hope to find Martin safe. It has been almost two seasons since I left the Imperial dungeon.

Entry 215: I encountered some rogue bandits who claim to run Cyrodiil. They requested that I hand over all the gold that I had, when I refused the three of them tried to cut my throat. My skill with a blade has faltered. However, I have adapted myself to the use of the bow now. I am three days from Kavach.

Entry 219: I arrived at Kavach today, the town was destroyed. I now know that the rumors I heard at the Ill Omen are true.  
>The devines only know what monster will arise tomorrow if the gates stay open. Oblivion is the bottom-most reaches of hell.<br>I wish not to go there again. But have learned that the gates are easily closed, but are heavily garded.

Entry 237: I recieved a visit when I awoke to a man standing by my bed. He claims to be a member of an association of assassins. He told me that membership is only one soul away, and that as a member I will have acess to a place of safety among humans and beasts alike. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dark Brotherhood.

Entry 238: The man I was told to kill for the Dark Brotherhood is said to live at the Ill Omen Inn, the man who I know that permenantly rented out a room is a kind man. But if I want to become a part of this fellowship I have to erase his existance.

Entry 239: I have decided that I am going to kill the elderly man. I only wish there was another way into the odd cult.

Entry 244: Upon entering the sanctuary I noticed a skeletal guardian holding watch over a ladder in the far corner of the main chamber. My fellow brothers and sisters welcomed me warmly, I have a new family now. I suspect my brothers and sisters to be vampires, but am not entirely certain. I will cautiously watch them for the time being. The bleak cellar turned safe-  
>house is rather beautiful to my weary eyes, the year and a half I have been in Cyrodiil seems like a lifetime of binding.<br>Call it fate, or just bad luck that I ended up here, a killer of many people. The dream of becoming a successful merchant has turned to a butcher of men. Life lived in a rough world leads one down a path of uncertainty, guilt, and if I ever have children I hope they live a better life than that of which I live now.

Entry 300: My next contract is a house party in the northern region of the province, it is set up as a treasure hunt for six lucky contestants. My duty is to kill the other five and I get a bonus if I am not discovered the killer. One day I hope that I am lucky enough to be one of the black hand, and can put a stop to my killing.

Entry 346: The black hand wants me to kill my fellow brothers and sisters, although it is forbidden due to our code and oath.  
>But I am now a puppet to Night Mother and father Sithis, so I shall do as they command me. My conscience is now as distant as the horizon I dont remember what is right and wrong. All I know is that if I wish to become a vampire by choice I must do it now.<p>

Entry 349: I have requested that I recieve the unholy gift of the vampire, and have waited the three days as instructed. Now I feel a relentless force in my body that shouts of shear stregnth. And I have learned of a cure, but I must talk to the Count of Leydanhall to learn more about it. I am going to kill my brothers and sisters tonight. My the gods smile apon them.  
>And may Sithis forgive them.<p>

Entry 360: Its been eleven days since I cleansed my sanctuary of the possible threat of tratorous brothers or sisters plotting to destroy the very brotherhood that they swore to uphold. I regret it now due to the lonely feeling of not knowing if anyone will ever come back, or if I will even be able to return to an organized society.

Entry 399: I am going to talk to Martin Septim before dawn outside of Chorral. The Counts cure worked, and I feel somewhat human again, but will never forget the monster I once took a pride in being. I have found that the Ammulet of Kings was stolen by a daedric cult that threatens to unleash Oblivion onto Tammriel. We prepare for war soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Oblivion

Entry 406: Martin said that the gateway to Oblivion outside Kavach was not the only one, and that there are multiple gates around Cyrodiil. I escorted him to the Cloud Ruler Temple, where the Blades will keep him safe as the only living heir to the Septim bloodline. I am now off to learn of a Deadric cult that could be behind the whole crisis. Jauffre gave me a horse before I made a trip to Kavach, but I decided to go by foot then. Early tomorrow I ride to the Imperial city.

Entry 442: I have discovered the amulet, it is held by the Mythic Dawn Cult leader Camaron. Camaron resides within his own personal Oblivion gate, which is considered Paradise. I have also learned that the Daedric Lord of Destruction Mehrunes Dagon is trying to come into Tamriel. Now to report my findings to Martin and Jauffre. 


End file.
